Known humanitarian outdoor structures can be categorized as emergency shelters, intermediate shelters, and long-term shelters. Emergency shelters typically include rapid set-up tents or suspended tarps to protect people from the elements within 24 hours. Intermediate term shelters are more robust and are intended to serve as a bridge shelter, up to 12 months, until a long term permanent housing solution can be found. However, known intermediate term shelters require a great deal of time and resources to construct.
Known commercial outdoor structures have frames that require assembly. After frame assembly, a fabric covering is installed over the frame. The frames remain fixed in the location chosen for the structure and complete disassembly is required to relocate. In regions subject to snow, the fabric coverings must be removed each winter because the outdoor structures are unable to support the snow load. The installation and removal of fabric coverings usually requires up to 2 people, or even more. Often, the user will elect to leave the assembled frame erected without the fabric covering until the next season of use. This leaves a skeletal frame that is not very attractive and is itself subject to adverse weather and potential damage.
Known commercial structures include a single layer roof fabric and sidewall screen. In some instances, optional frame components can be installed for attachment of a screen and curtain combination for the sidewall.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an outdoor structure that can be readily set-up and taken down, is fully assembled in a stored state, and is easily transportable. A need also exists for an outdoor structure that a single person can readily open and close in a short period of time.